Three
ThunderClan Allegiances Leader: Redstar- russet tom with yellow eyes and white paws. Deputy: Mosseye- black and white she-cat. Apprentice: Waterpaw. Medicine cat: Wildberry- grey tabby she-cat with brown stripes. Warriors: Fuzzywing- fluffy, dusty brown tom with a white chest. Apprentice: Ripplepaw. Brambletail- tabby tom with fiery orange eyes. Goldenfur- golden she-cat. Hawkheart- brown tom. Addertooth- tortoiseshell she-cat. Mouseear- brown she cat with a light brown tail. Apprentice: Reedpaw. Leopardclaw- surprisingly spotty tom. Thorntail- golden brown tom. Scarface- white tom, re-named for all his scars. Brightfur- white she-cat with ginger patches. Apprentice: Cinderpaw. Runningleg- thin dark brown tom. Sandfur- light ginger she-cat. Spottedpelt- tortoiseshell tom. Bluestorm- dark grey she-cat. Apprentice- Greenpaw Rabbitear- dusty brown tom. Frostfur- white she-cat Dapplepelt-grey she-cat with black flecks. Sandstripe- pale ginger tom with black stripes. Applefrost- brown she-cat with white patches. Apprentices: Ripplepaw- she-cat with long creamy brown fur. Reedpaw- reddish brown tom. Cinderpaw- dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. Greenpaw- greenish blue tom. Waterpaw Queens: Rosefang- brown she-cat with a pinkish tinge. Kits Oakkit (brown tom) Berrykit (light brown tom) Honeykit (pale ginger she-cat) Lavenderkit (purplish grey she-cat) Stormpool- grey she-cat, expecting Scarface's kits. Elders: Crowclaw- black tom. RiverClan: Allegiances Leader: Gorsestar- Dark brown tom. Deputy: Mudpool- Brown tom with yellow eyes. Medicine cat: Sharptooth- Long-furred light grey she-cat. Warriors: Dazeeye- Grey she-cat, blind to her right eye. Flowerpath- Tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentice: Swiftpaw Darkclaw- Very dark brown tom. Silvereye- Grey she-cat with silver patch around both her eyes. Stelthheart- Tabby tom. Apprentice: Shrewpaw. Stormcloud- Light grey tom with patches of white. Featherear- Silver she-cat. Raventail- Pure black tom. Daisyfur- Ginger and white she-cat. Sparrowheart- Reddish brown tom with white chest. Scorchpelt- russet tom. Dawntail- orange she-cat with white stripes. Cedareye- yellowish brown she-cat. Kestrelwing- mottled grey tom. Emberclaw- russet tom with yellow eyes. Furzepelt- grey and white she-cat Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat. Petaldust- pinkish brown she-cat Apprentice: Dewpaw. Grassnose- Greenish grey tom. Apprentices: Dewpaw- Grey tom with black flecks. Swiftpaw- black and white tom. Shrewpaw- light brown tom. Queens: Fernpelt- Light brown she-cat with black patches. Kits: Hazelkit (Light brown she-cat.) Seedkit (Grey tom.) Elders: Willowcloud- Light grey she-cat with white paws, tail and head. WindClan: Allegiances Leader: Sagestar- Light grey she-cat. Deputy: Patchedwillow- Brown and white tom. Medicine cat: Harefur- White tom. Warriors: Eagleheart- Dark brown tom with white chest. Vineclaw- Calico she-cat. Ryefoot- Fluffy tabby she-cat. Stonewhisker- Grey tom with black whiskers. Apprentice: Rowanpaw. Moleeye- Plump brown tom. Apprentice: Poppypaw. Meadowleap- Ginger she-cat. Nettlepatch- Ruffeled black and white fur with long menacing claws. Roinwing- Red tom. Apprentice: Beechpaw. Mallowheart- Small white she-cat. Talonclaw- Golden tabby tom. Ashtail- Light grey tom with black tail. Brackentail- golden tabby tom. Ivynose- white tabby she-cat. Dovepool- grey she-cat Rosefur- tabby she-cat Cherryheart- tortoiseshell she-cat Molepelt- brown tom. Olivewhisker- ginger tom. Apprentices: Beechpaw- Dark ginger tom. Snowpaw- White she-cat Poppypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat. Queens: Cherryleaf- Russet she-cat. Kits Pricklekit (Pale grey tom.) Elders: Archfur- Spiky russet fur with black nose. ShadowClan Allegiances Leader: Finchstar- Tabby tom. Deputy: Brindlefur- mottled brown she-cat. Medicine Cat: Wolfclaw- light grey tom. Apprentice: Foxpaw. Warriors: Hollycloud- pure black she-cat. Apprentice: Swallowpaw. Birchleaf- light brown tabby tom. Apprentice: Pigeonpaw. Twigleg- long limed brown tom. Buzzardfeather- mottled brown tom. Birdwing- blue grey she-cat. Apprentice: Dirtpaw. Smokeheart- dark grey tom. Lilyfrost- grey and white she-cat. Apprentice: Blossompaw. Logpelt- tabby tom. Quaileye- brown and black tabby tom. Apprentice: Acornpaw Pinenose- russet tom. Kinkpelt- black and white she-cat. Lionfur- golden tom. Whitefoot- pure black tom with white feet. Blackstorm- black tom. Tigerstripe- tabby tom. Boulderheart- grey tom. Ferretleap- fluffy brown she-cat. Apprentices: Swallowpaw- Dark brown tom. Pigeonpaw- Grey she-cat. Dirtpaw- Brown tom. Blossompaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat Acornpaw- Ginger tom. Foxpaw- russet tom. Queens: Drifttail- Brown she-cat, expecting Lionfur's kits. Squirrelfur- fluffy ginger she-cat. Kits, Brackenkit (Golden tabby tom.) Elders: Furze- White and grey she-cat. Pebblepool- grey and white she-cat Cloverleaf- tabby tom. Chapter One "Hold still Oakkit!" Wildberry, the medicine cat meowed gently," Can you hold him down Rabbitear?" The dusty brown tom placed his paws on Oakkit's legs," He will be okay right?" "Of course! Its only a thorn scrape along his belly, and its not to deep." Wildberry chewed up a dock leaf and spread the pulp along the scar. "Ouch! It stings!" Oakkit growled. "It will,"Wildberry grunted then turned to Rabbitear," If Oakkit's wound does not get better in two sunrises, come back to me. I will keep him in my den for the time being." The warrior dipped his head and padded out of the den. Wildberry wrapped the remaining dock leaves in a beech leaf. A scent wafted into her nose. "Hello Mosseye. How is Waterpaw's training going" "Great! She will be a warrior in no time!" Mosseye purred. Her muzzle brushed against Wildberry's. Her sisters presents warmed her," I could use some warriors to help me with collecting some herbs, I'm a little low in storage." "Of course." The two cats entered the clearing, quickly running out of the gorse tunnel. Many scents came from the Thunderclan forest, but Wildberry could easily detect the smell of Lavender and Yarrow, the two herbs she needed. "You can go get the Lavender, I will get the yarrow." Wildberry instructed. Mosseye's whiskers twitched with amusement," You have always had a good nose," The black-and-white cat galloped away to the herb. Wildberry reached the yarrow and plucked off a large stem and breathed in the sweet smell of the herb. Mosseye leaped out from around a bush, the small purple flowers on a stem, dangling from her mouth. "Thank you." WIldberry mumbled with the yarrow in her mouth and twitched her nose. She found herself smelling the scent of Borage. She gestured with her tail for Mosseye to grab the Borage. Wildberry's den floor was covered in herbs and berries of all types. Her pelt was bound to smell of them by the time she finished orting them out. "My scar hurts!" Oakkit meowed," Can I have some dandelion?" "How did you know?" Wildberry asked, reaching for the yellow flower. She pulled off the leaves and handed them to Oakkit, not noticing she was to far away from him for him to easily grasp. She looked back at the kit, who was reaching out for the dandelion. "Oh no! you opened the wound! You made it bleed." Oakkit looked at the newly healed scar," Here, chew this dock leaf for me so I can get some spider webs." Wildberry wrapped the sticky web around her paw, she heard Oakkit spitting out the yarrow onto his paw, she padded over to the kit. She swiped the pulp off Oakkit's paw and rubbed it into his scar, then layered on the spider web. "You need to rest, you will have to stay with me tonight incase you open your scar again. What were you even doing in the warriors den? You know you are not allowed in." "I know! I was playing warrior with Honeykit. She dared me to go in, then Hawkheart came out. I thought he saw me and decided I would jump into the bramble bush to hide myself. I'm lucky I didn't get anymore in. I don't see why mother should make such a big deal out of it" Oakkit grumbled. Rosefang was Oakkit's mother. Wildberry licked Rosefang's kit between the ears," All kit mothers worry about their kits." "Is he okay?" Rabbitear padded into the den. "Sorry, Rabbitear. He will have to stay with me tonight. I don't want Rosefang coming into my den with Oakkit to disturb a good night's sleep!" The warrior grunted a reply, then turned to go out of the den. When Rabbitear had left, Oakkit pointed with his tail to a glossy, round, red berry," Why do you have Deathberries?" Wildberry pushed the berry into a crack in the den wall. Deathberries were usually only used by ShadowClan medicine cats to end a suffering cats life. Not in the whole line of ThinderClan medicine cats, had they ever used these berries," I may need them some day." A fluffy tom walked past the medicine cat den with a plump vole in his jaws. The whole Clan was glad it was Greenleaf. "Fuzzywing!" Wildberry called. The tom turned his head to look at the cat who had called him, his eyes brightened as he saw Wldberry. He galloped over to her, dropping his prey on the foodpile first. "Hello Wildberry! Anything you need?" A sleek she-cat padded up to Fuzzywing, it was his apprentice Ripplepaw," Ripplepaw, go get something to eat, you deserve it." Ripplepaw mewed a thanks, then dragged a small rabbit over to Greenpaw, who was sunning himself. "No, all my stocks are full. Thank StarClan the Clan is over the outbreak of Greencough and Whitecough. Although we lost Darkkit." Wildberry murmured. "At least we did not lose more." Fuzzywing blinked in the fading sunlight," I havn't seen Mosseye around. How is doing being deputy?" "Fine, I think. There is a gathering tonight, do you thing Redstar will mention Riverclan stealing our prey? I thought the only ate fish!" "No." Fuzzywing glanced over his shoulder to his russet leader," He doesn't need to. We have enough." "We need all we've got!" Wildberry hissed. Fuzzywing licked a paw and drew it over his ear," You don't need to get angry about it." "But it's valuable! We have the tree's! They have the river! It's bad enough they have already taken back sunningrocks!" Suddenly, a yowl echoed around the camp. "Reedpaw!" Sandfur shrieked, running over to her kit," Wildberry! Come quickly!" Wildberry raced out of her den to observe the situation. The sight of Reedpaw made her stop in her tracks. Blood covered the apprentice's face and body. Deep scars all over his frail body. "What happened?" Wildberry asked, surprised by the calmness in her voice. "RiverClan... Attacked our patrol." Reedpaw gasped," We had... The last one." "Hush now." Wildberry pushed Reedpaw's head gently to the ground. Shadow's stretched around the camp. "Why would RiverClan?" Goldenfur hissed. "They know sunning rocks is ours!" Brambletail growled. "We lost the last battle remember?" Redstar padded over to the apprentice," RiverClan wouldn't do this. It is against the warrior code. I will ask them at the gathering. Is everyone ready?" "I don't think I should go. I must look after Reedpaw. Bring him to my den." Wildberry gulped. Reedpaw was in very bad condition. His training would be delayed for two or three moons. The medicine cat raced to her den, quickly preparing a moss nest and grabbing dock leaves, Chervil, dandelion and spider webs. The warriors brought Reedpaw in. "Thank you Brambletail, tell Redstar he should take as many warriors as possible. The camp still needs guarding, and I don't think RiveClan would have given wounds like this." Wildberry gestured to Reedpaw," I don't know what could have, so you don't know what could be lurking on the forest." "That would be reasonable, but should Redstar stay then? Mosseye could go. Would you put your leader in danger?" Goldenfur stepped in. "I am not saying Redstar cannot go, I would recommend it, also, what attacked that patrol..." Wildberry stopped suddenly," Who was in that patrol?" "I think Mouseear, Brightfur, Cinderpaw and Spottedpelt." Brambletail retorted. Then where are they?" Goldenfur and Brambletail exchanged nervous glances. "Go tell Redstar, now! Before he leaves! If he has, race after him!" Wildberry hissed. The warriors reacted to the order instantly, while Wildberry turned her attention to Reedpaw. "I'm so sorry! This will sting!" The medicine cat chewed up the dock leaves and layered it on Reedpaw's scars on his flank. Then, she squeezed the extract from the chervil onto the wounds on the apprentices face. Wildberry collected a wad of spider webs and covered the scrapes on his belly and face. "Chew this." Wildberry opened Reedpaw's jaws and shoved in dandelion petals. The apprentices mouth moved slowly as he ate them. "Oakkit? DO you think you can carefully without opening your wound, grab me five poppy seeds from the shelf above you?" "Yes." The kit scooped up the correct amount of seed and handed them to Wildberry. "Now, Reedpaw, lick these poppy seeds up, they will help you sleep and will ease the pain." Wildberry felt a large pang of sympathy for the apprentice. Reedpaw's pink tounge rasped the poppy seeds one by one," Sleep." He murmured. Wildberry curled up around Reedpaw, for the first time in the day, Wildberry realized how hungry she was. But she ignored it and sleep came much more easily. The medicine cat dreamed happily that night. Hunting mice and chasing butterflies, But she was awoken by a sharp paw prodding her. "Oakkit, what is it?" Wildberry blinked sleep out of her eyes and sunlight streamed in from her den. "It is Redstar." WIldberr's leader was at the entrance of the den. Embarrassment flodded over the medicine cat," Hold on please." Although the sun warmed Wildberry's den, an ice cold wind blew into it as well. Dew sparkeled on the morning grass. Reedpaw was awake, but his eyes were clouded with pain. "How are you Reedpaw?" Redstar touched noses with Reedpaw. "Sore." The apprentice moaned. "That is why I came." Redstar meowed," I think it's time we question Reedpaw, ask him what really happened." "I don't think we should. Come tomorrow, we will have more strength." A drop of rain indicated what the weather was now," But I will ask him one question." Redstar nodded and stepped back. "What do you want to ask me, Wildberry?" "What happened to the rest of the patrol?" The apprentice sighed," I will just tell you what happened. As you know, we were patrolling our borders by RiverClan, Spottedpelt was the first to scent it but he didn't know what it was. Cinderpaw was terrified, and I could smell fear coming from Brightfur, although she didn't show it. THe scent had once been faint, but it was much bolder this time, They had been in our territory many times. I think there were lots of them, but I didn't know from their stench." Reedpaw wrinkled up his nose, obviously remembering the attack. "They were not from any Clan, I know that, they were probably rouges. Before we could react, they attacked. I thought they were RiverClan, as they were very well fed. Their glossy sleek fur was like a kittypet's but their pelt had this back ink stuff plastered onto them, so they were camouflaged. I continued to swipe out, hopefully I have one of them a nasty scrape. But he knew exactly where I was, one, because it was early night and because of my russet fur." He snarled. Silence overwhelmed Wildberry. She felt as if she was unable to move with shock. The medicine cat shook herself and began to wrap up more herbs into beech leaves. "We know they attack at night only, so I will set double the amount of guards and-" "No, Redstar." Reedpaw rasped," You do not need it. It was only about half a Clan that attacked us. We don't need it, it will wear all the warriors out." "You never know, that might only be half their Clan that attacked you. They want to take our territory." Wildberry meowed. Redstar nodded in agreement," That would be the only reason they would attack us." "But I would rather not put our cats in danger." Reedpaw muttered. "Reedpaw, you are not leader, or deputy. I will consult this with Mosseye." Redstar padded out of the den. The den was dark, Wildberry walked to the back of it. She stared at the little pool of water. She usually sat here, watching the shimmering water.," Oh StarClan, what have you brought us now?" Chapter Two The responsibility of deputyship was a challenge for Mosseye. But she was up for it, She loved leading cats to their rightful place. Although, Mosseye wanted to be a non-ambitious leader. "Fuzzywing!" Mosseye called to her brother, she knew she sister, Wildberry was treating to Reedpaw. The light brown tom padded over to her," Yes?" "Do you want to go hunting?" Fuzzywing pawed at the ground," I-I don't know." "Are you scared?" Mosseye playfully prodded him. "Yes! Fuzzywing growled," Redstar should forbid cats to go out, Its dangerous." "Only at night. They have this black stuff on their pelts, so they'll stand out like a crow on a lavender bush!" "How do you know this?" "I'm deputy. Redstar spoke to Reedpaw, then he spoke to me about guarding and patrolling." Mosseye replied. Fuzzywing snorted and galloped over to Bluestorm. What ruffeled his fur? "Do you want to join our patrol, Mosseye?" Hawkheat meowed, waving his tail. "Sure." Mosseye padded to the brown tom. she touched noses with him and led the patrol into the forest. "We should stay close together. Our Clan cannot afford to lose anymore cats." Spottedpelt murmured. "This is a hunting patrol, we are not checking our borders." Sadnfur grunted. Hawkheart trotted along side Sandfur, while Spottedpelt hung at the back. "We can do that too." Mosseye twitched her ears. Suddenly, the scent of mouse came behind a tree root. She instantly dropped into a hunters crouch, making sure she was not going to brush her tail against the fern behind her. The small creature was nibbling on a seed and took not notice of Mosseye. Mosseye crept forward, the mouse became closer. She pounced. Suddenly, black streaked in front of her. "My prey, mouse-brain!"